This study examines insulin resistance in preeclampsia. After an intravenous glucose bolus, serial blood samples will be obtained for glucose and insulin measurements in nine patients with preeclampsia and nine pregnant control patients. Insulin sensitivity and first and second phase beta cell response will be calculated using the MINMOD program.